Муравьиное дерево
thumb|left|Lapacho in the wild Муравьиное дерево ( , другие названия — розовое ипе́, бразильский орех, розовое лапа́чо) — растение рода Tabebuia семейства Бигнониевые, представляющее собой дерево, произрастающее во всех государствах Центральной и Южной Америки от северной Мексики до северной Аргентины, особенно в Колумбии, Венесуэле, Бразилии. Является обычным деревом в северо-восточных районах Аргентины и на юго-востоке Боливии. Местом происхождения этого дерева считаются острова Тринидад и Тобаго. Другие названия Это выдающееся дерево имеет долгую историю использования человеком, вследствие чего у него есть много местных названий: ипе-кавата, ипе-комум, ипе-рето, ипе-роса, ипе-рохо-дамата, лапахо негро, пау д’арко-рохо, пэува или пиува. Древесина иногда продаётся под названием «бразильское верево», хотя это название обычно используют для обозначения неродственного дерева вида Caesalpinia echinata. Описание [[Файл:Tabebuia impetiginosa hojas.jpeg|thumb|left|Листва Tabebuia impetiginosa]] thumb|left|[[Соцветия]] Розовое лапачо это довольно большое листопадное дерево, достигающее 80 см в диаметре и 30 м в высоту. Треть этой высоты обычно составляет ствол, а две трети — крона с длинными ветвями. Крона дерева большая, шарообразная, но зачастую редкая. Листья непарноперистые, длиной от 5 до 8 см, эллиптической формы, со слегка зазубренными краями. Кора коричневато серая, твёрдая и тяжело отделяющаяся. Древесина имеет приятный желтоватый цвет, без сучков, чрезвычайно прочная и тяжёлая (935 кг/м³). Содержит много таннинов и поэтому очень устойчива к воздействию окружающей среды, воды и солнцаLópez et al. (1987). Для изготовления мебели эту древесину используют редко из-за её твёрдости. Порой её используют для изготовления балок или для других опорных элементов конструкций строений. Дерево цветёт с июля по сентябрь, до появления новых листьев. Цветок большой, в форме трубы, лепестки обычно розовые или лиловые, изредка белые, около 5 см длиной. В цветке 4 тычинки и один стаминодий. Плод представляет собой узкую раскрывающуюся коробочку в которой содержится несколько крылатых семян. Цветы легко доступны для опылителей опылителей. Некоторые колибри — например Florisuga fusca и Anthracothorax nigricollis — предпочитают цветы других представителей рода Tabebuia, в то же время для таких как Heliomaster squamosus это цветы этого дерева могут быть главным источником пищи.Baza Mendonça & dos Anjos (2005) Использование thumb|left|Чай [[лапачо]] Tabebuia impetiginosa, как и другие виды этого рода, часто растёт в диком виде в лесах Центральной и Южной Америки. Используется как медонос, а также в качестве декоративного растения в ландшафтных садах, общественных скверах и на бульварах из-за выразительности и яркой окраски цветовlopezetal1987. Широко известное и популярное, это дерево — национальное растение Парагвая. Внутренняя часть коры Tabebuia impetiginosa применяется в медицинских целях[http://www.esalq.usp.br/trilhas/medicina/am21.htm?PHPSESSID=82bf340b6b369121eea5b3aeefd6eef5 Tabebuia avellanedae] в университете Сан-Пауло. Её сушат и щепят, а при заваривании получают горький коричневатый чай, известный как лапачо или «тахибо». Неприятный вкус получаемого экстракта уменьшается, если принимать его в виде таблеток или микстуры. Кора лапачо находит применение при гриппе и в холодный сезон года, а также для успокоения кашля курильщиков.. Лапачо играет важную роль в народной медицине многих коренных народов Южной Америки. В последние десятилетия оно стало применяться как общетонизирующее средство и адаптоген. В 1980 годах его рекламировали как имеющее «почти невероятные свойства», могущие улучшить качество жизни больных раком и СПИДомE.g. Purple Lapacho: Ancient Herb, Modern Miracle Однако главный действующий компонент — лапачол был отвергнут из-за токсичности, которая может вызвать даже смерть человека при приёме в тех количествах, которые необходимы для достижения терапевтического эффектаE.g. de Cássia da Silveira e Sá & de Oliveira Guerra (2007). Тем не менее, сильные антибиотические и дезинфицирующие свойства лапачола делают возможным его успешное использование в особых случаях. Замечено, что индейские знахари применяют чай лапачо, а также из других видов Tabebuia, как правило, кратковременно, чтобы снять острое недомогание, а не как общеукрепляющее средство. Исследуется возможность использования в качестве антимикробного и дезинфицирующего отхаркивающего средства, например против Pneumocystis pneumonia у больных СПИД. См. также * Лапачо Примечания Источники * Angely, J.A. (1965): Flora analitica do Parana. * Baza Mendonça, Luciana & dos Anjos, Luiz (2005): Beija-flores (Aves, Trochilidae) e seus recursos florais em uma área urbana do Sul do Brasil (Aves, Trochilidae) and their flowers in an urban area of southern Brazil. with English abstract Revista Brasileira de Zoologia 22(1): 51-59. PDF fulltext * de Cássia da Silveira e Sá, Rita & de Oliveira Guerra, Martha (2007): Reproductive toxicity of lapachol in adult male Wistar rats submitted to short-term treatment. Phytother. Res. 21(7): 658—662. (HTML abstract) * López, J.A.; Little, E.; Ritz, G.; Rombold, J. & Hahn, W. (1987): Árboles comunes del Paraguay: Ñande yvyra mata kuera. Cuerpo de Paz, Asunción. Галерея Файл:Tabebuia impetiginosa (Pink Trumpet tree) in Hyderabad, AP W IMG 2601.jpg|Цветы лапачо в Хайдарабаде, Индия. Файл:Tabebuia impetiginosa (Pink Trumpet tree) in Hyderabad, AP W IMG 2609.jpg| Файл:Tabebuia impetiginosa (Pink Trumpet tree) in Hyderabad, AP W IMG 2606.jpg| Файл:Tabebuia impetiginosa (Pink Trumpet tree) in Hyderabad, AP W IMG 2605.jpg| Файл:Tabebuia impetiginosa (Pink Trumpet tree) in Hyderabad, AP W IMG 2604.jpg| Файл:Tabebuia impetiginosa (Pink Trumpet tree) in Hyderabad, AP W IMG 2608.jpg| Файл:Pink Trumpet Tree (Tabebuia impetiginosa) flowering tree in Hyderabad, AP W 299.jpg|Цветущее дерево. Файл:Pink Trumpet Tree (Tabebuia impetiginosa) flowering tree in Hyderabad, AP W 298.jpg| Файл:Pink Trumpet Tree (Tabebuia impetiginosa)- fallen flower in Hyderabad, AP W 296.jpg|Опавшие цветы. Файл:Pink Trumpet Tree (Tabebuia impetiginosa) trunk in Hyderabad, AP W 297.jpg|Ствол дерева. Категория:Бигнониевые Категория:Флора Южной Америки